pokemon pearl
by ProbieWanKanobi69
Summary: This story is based on the Pokemon pearl game with a twist, Made by Probie Wan and PragmaticSJ41


_**Chapter 1**_

_**The beginning **_

this is a fanfiction me and my boyfriend have decided to write together based around the Pokemon pearl game hope you all enjoy it.

By Probie wan and PragmaticSJ41

Was a normal Sunday afternoon but something didn't seem right, as the removal truck slowly came to a halt outside of our new house.

As the removal men carried all our worldly possessions that have been very carefully packed in thick layers of newspaper and bubble wrap, my mother and I had taken the first steps into our new house starting our new life it is a warm welcoming atmosphere.

The house looked so welcoming the living room had a really calming feel to it we could absolutely not wait to start unpacking.

Before I started to unpack I had slipped into the kitchen where I had seen my mum curiously opening a box which we thought was supposed to go into the kitchen.

I turned to her and asked.

"Mum I am going to take a walk all this moving has made me curious about our new surroundings"

"Ok dear just be back before it gets dark" she said with a big smile on her face

"That's fine see ya"

I stepped out of the house I could sense the weather was going to take a nasty turn but the grey, depressing clouds may look like they will hold up.

So after thinking about what the city has to offer for me I decided to take a walk to lake which wasn't that far away from my house and sit there for a while looking into the distance.

Then a slightly taller fellow came over and sat down next to me by the lake, he had light brown hair, ginger beard and moustache he had stood there with a big smile on his face.

His appearance had been one I thought I had seen before; he was wearing a white t- shirt with a Pokémon houndoom black and red hooded jacket, while wearing metal dog tags.

He quietly said to me.

"Hey how's it going?"

I had turned and said.

"Hello glad to make your acquaintance"

"What's your name"?

He replied.

"My name is Knight I have come from the magical place called Twinleaf town"

I looked up at Knight with a surprised look not sure why but it happened.

He said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing sorry was thinking lol sorry I have just moved here"

"I'm Probie by the way"

Knight looked at me and smiled it was a friendly and welcoming made me feel like I could have a polite conversation without feeling nervous.

"So how long you are planning to stay in this town then?"

I replied.

"It's going to be a permanent move, was trying something new in my life you know and mum said she was moving so I went with it".

There was just something about that short conversation which made us both think we are going to be lifelong friends.

We had spent the good part of 3 hours talking about hobbies, music and just general things about us so we could become better acquainted and as the time past we thought we knew each other years.

"So what music are you into"? Said Knight

I had replied with a sarcastic yet funny reply

"Well I do enjoy music by Justin Bieber"

He looked at me shocked and rather disgusted

"Whaaaa"

"Only joking buddy"

"Just asking do you want to go on an adventure with me"?

He replied

"Yeah I would but first we must tell our parents. Do you want to meet my parents"?

"Going to be cool hanging out with you Probie"

"Yeah you to Knight"

We had first headed to knights house, walked into the house it was much like our new house had a warm welcoming feel to it.

Knight's mum had walked out of the kitchen being followed by a Houndoom looking rather content and happy.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Probie"

I smiled and politely replied.

"It's nice to meet you too"

"Knight your father has gone out tonight and your bro is at college"

Knight had mentioned the adventure to his mum.

"As long as you are with someone at all times and stock up on food and keep in contact with us."

We had smiled and said goodbye to Knight's mum, then took a walk back to Probie's house, we walked through the house mum had turned around and said.

"Hello who is your friend"?

I reply

"This is Knight I just met him"

"Nice to meet you" Mum soothingly said to him

"We are heading off on an adventure back soon will keep in contact to let you know about the progress of our adventure"

After that Knight and Probie left to see what the world had to offer us we was so excited and could not wait.


End file.
